pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Mawile
|} Mawile (Japanese: クチート Kucheat) is a dual-type Pokémon. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Mawile using the . Biology Mawile is a short, bipedal Pokémon with a pale yellow body and black arms and feet. Its legs have a thick, fur-like covering resembling or a skirt. Its most notable feature is a pair of large black jaws emerging from the back of its head. These jaws have an oval yellow spot on their top surface and contain ten pointed teeth - six on the top row and four on the bottom. While the jaws are said to actually be transformed steel horns, Mawile can articulate them at will, using them to bite enemies and chew through iron beams. It has red eyes and two black ear-like extensions on either side of its head. Mega Mawile has a second set of jaws protruding from the back of its head, and both sets now have a spiky tuft of hair. It also seems to be able to control each jaw independently of each other.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Mawile The ear-like extensions on its head are longer and have tips with two points. The fur on its legs is now magenta, and it now has longer fur on its arms with magenta markings around its wrists. Mawile is typically found in . It uses its non-threatening appearance to make foes underestimate it, then attacks with its giant jaws; when engaged in battle, Mawile usually has its back turned on the enemy to better use its jaws. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Mawile first appeared in Once in a Mawile. The Deceiver Pokémon was owned by a woman named Samantha, a performer in a show, and had a crush on Brock's Lombre, but Lombre didn't feel any affection for Mawile. After the Jolly Pokémon evolved into a by finding a in Samantha's backpack, it finally found itself affectionate toward Mawile. However, Mawile decided it didn't like the fully evolved Ludicolo and moved on to another boy's . In The Bonds of Mega Evolution!, a Mawile that can Mega Evolve into Mega Mawile appeared under the ownership of Mabel. Mabel used Mawile in a fight against Korrina's Lucario. Due to Mega Lucario not listening and raging out of control Mega Mawile was easily able to win. A Mawile appeared in A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell? under the ownership of Count Pumpka. It was later traded to Jessie for her . After Pumpkaboo evolved into Gourgeist, Mawile was traded back to Count. Minor appearances Mawile made its debut appearance in a cameo in Destiny Deoxys. A Mawile appeared in a fantasy in Three Jynx and a Baby! A Mawile appeared in SS027. Mawile has made cameo appearances in Lumiose City Pursuit! and A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. A Mawile appeared in A Fashionable Battle!, under the ownership of Valerie. A Mawile that can Mega Evolve into Mega Mawile appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. Another Mawile that could Mega Evolve also appeared in Jessie's fantasy in A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell?. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Mawile appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm which a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , was attacked by a group of Mawile when he met Steven Stone in Granite Cave. A Mawile also appears in the , used in a battle by Factory Head Noland. After Guile Hideout assumed control of the rental Pokémon, pacified this Mawile and returned it to Noland's control. Noland has kept this Mawile as his own Pokémon, even during the . Mega Mawile appeared in a flashback during the , its Trainer assumed to be one of Gurkinn's disciples. Draconid Tomatoma owns a Mawile which first appeared in the . In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Mawile is the archaeologist of the Expedition Society. She spends her time studying the history of the world. Pokédex entries 's huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. Its docile-looking face serves to lull its foe into letting down its guard. When the foe least expects it, 's chomps it with its gaping jaws.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Sky Pillar}} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} |Dual-slot mode|(Ruby)}}}} |Dual-slot mode|(Ruby)}}}} (Swarm)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} , Sky Pillar}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Cave ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 10, Secret Storage 19, Endless Level 30, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Peril Cliffs}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Cavern Zone}} |} |} |area=Factory: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Model Train Room: Working Gears}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Rainbow Park: Stage 51}} |area=Legend Terrain: Sky Crest Range (All Areas)}} |area=Area 17: Stage 05}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Mawile|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Mawile}} |Pokémon Center Battle Championship Mawile|All|Japan|50|June 16 to 22, 2014; July 7 to 21, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Mawile}} |XY&Z Mawile|Korean region|Online|100|October 19 to November 15, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Mawile}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Mawile Mega Mawile Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness and moves was ½× and moves was 2×}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- s. }} |- |- . }} |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Mawile's footprint is different between the Generation III games ( ) and the Generation IV games ( ). * In the 1.0 release of the English version of , Mawile's Pokédex entry incorrectly spells its name twice as MAWHILE, not MAWILE. This typo was corrected in version 1.1. * Mawile seems to be the counterpart of . Both of them are between Ruby and Sapphire as well as . They also have the same base stat total (with the same base and stats), and both have Mega Evolutions. * Mega Mawile has the highest stat of any Pokémon, with a maximum of 678 (105 base Attack plus ). This is higher than the limit of 669 Attack (255 base Attack, as 255 is the highest possible 8-digit binary number), and would equal a Pokémon with 259 base Attack. ** Coincidentally, since it gains as an Ability when it Mega Evolves, Mega Mawile also has the highest stat total increase of all Mega Evolved Pokémon with the equivalent of 205 points instead of the usual 100. * Mega Mawile is tied with Mega Sableye for having the lowest base stat total of all Mega Evolved Pokémon, at 480. ** Both also have the lowest base HP stat of all Mega Evolved Pokémon. Origin Mawile may have been based on the Japanese legend of the , a woman with a mouth in the back of her head. Name origin Mawile is a combination of (the mouth of a voracious animal) and wile (a stratagem or trick intended to deceive or ensnare). Kucheat is a combination of 口 kuchi (mouth) and cheat or eat. In other languages and cheat or eat |fr=Mysdibule|frmeaning=From and |es=Mawile|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Flunkifer|demeaning=From and |it=Mawile|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=입치트 Ipchitt|komeaning=From and cheat |zh_cmn=大嘴娃 Dàzuǐwá|zh_cmnmeaning= Literally "Big-mouthed doll" |hi=मवाइल Mawile|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Notes External links |} 303 Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed de:Flunkifer fr:Mysdibule it:Mawile ja:クチート pl:Mawile zh:大嘴娃